1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to innovative connectors and fasteners that make buildings stronger, and helps protect them from earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and strong winds.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recent studies of earthquake damage on wood-frame buildings indicate that the outside wall sheathing is the most important structural member in preventing destruction to a home. Sheathing that is tightly secured to a house, stiffens the vertical components against damaging deformations.
The initial failure location on buildings during hurricanes is at the roof to wall connection, or at the wall to floor connection. This invention uses the outside wall sheathing to help tie the roof and floor to the walls, and stiffens the wall to distribute wind loads to the roof framing and end walls.
Failure and loss of the roof sheathing is common during hurricanes, mainly because of inadequate fastening of the roof sheathing to the underlying structural members. The roof system provides stability to a house by supporting the tops of exterior and interior load-bearing walls.
Sheet metal joints perform better than nailed joints in high winds and during seismic activity. Strong connectors, secured by sturdy fasteners, will insure that the major structural members of a house are securely tied together. Rigid outside sheathing,